


Persevere

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He pulls the cap on. At the top of his vision, he can make out a cross, "PERSEVERE" always in his sight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persevere

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Nate picks up the fat black Sharpie and rests his overturned baseball cap on his knee. He pulls the cap off with his teeth and draws a thick black line on the bill, vertically, before bisecting it with a horizontal one. Underneath the Sharpie marker cross, he scribbles "PERSEVERE" in block letters. 

His eyes drift to the L-shaped scar on his left elbow, a reminder of what he almost lost, his Major League career almost ended before it ever began. 

He pulls the cap on. At the top of his vision, he can make out a cross, "PERSEVERE" always in his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
